Green Tells His Story of Red and Him
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: Green gets asked by a child to tell how he got together with Red, and he tells them how it came to be. Warning: may be OOC. Also it is Green (the actual male) X Red.


Hey guys so this is my first Pokemon fanfiction. Anyway it's just a short cute story I came up with in Orchestra. I hope you enjoy. Also sorry for any OOCness.

* * *

"Hey Green," one of the small children that hung around me called out. I turned to face the children that had gathered. I looked at them in surprise for a moment before motioning a hand for the child that caught my attention to continue. "how did you get together with Red?" he asked. I chuckled.

"You don't want to hear that story." I dismissed with a teasing smile.

"We do, we do!" a little girl whined and the other children made sounds of agreement.

"Okay. Okay." I gave a faux sigh. Red and I have been quite popular lately, I mean he was the Champion and I was Viridian's gym leader, and we were in a relationship. The children sat down in front off me eagerly listening. I tapped a finger against my lips.

"Let's see where to start..." I contemplated my options.

"C'mon Green." another child whined.

"Fine then, I got just the beginning for you guys" I followed their lead and sat down on the grass criss-cross applesauce style.

"Red and I had known each other since the day we were born." I began easily slipping into the story.

_We had been rivals when we traveled. I never thought more into my feelings than just assuming they __were rivalry feelings. I reflected on a lot of things after he beat me when I had been Champion. A __year after that I finally came to the terms that I loved Red. Sadly I couldn't just go marching up __to the Elite Four and tell him. He had taken residence up at Mount. Silver and I wouldn't be easy to __get there._

_Well I did the only logical thing possible. I prepared bags and everything for Mount. Silver. After __all my preparations I made my way up. It took me a week to get to the top, but I pulled through all __the challenges. There was snow, blizzards, darkness, and all possible odds against me, still I __climbed up to the very top. As corny as it sounds, my love pushed me forward. The second I finally __broke out of the cave at the top, I was running. I had to find Red no matter what._

_Well a few seconds later I found him looking at the world from the top of the mountain. I calmed my __breathing and straightened up._

_"Red!" I called up to him trying to act as cool as I really am. He turned and my green eyes clashed __with his red ones._

_"Green what are you doing here?" he asked me with a slight tilt to his head. It was adorable, in my __opinion. He still wore that emotionless look with the same clothes he had when were traveled __together. How he could where that honestly confused me. I mean really short sleeves in winter __weather?_

_"Red can't you get down now?" I shot back instead of answering. I loved him and for my confession I __needed him to be out of this weather._

_"I can't, I'm still training." he replied stubbornly._

_"Red please." I pleaded. That's how he could tell I was serious. Me pleading it doesn't happen __often. Still he opened his mouth probably to argue, but his eyes caught sight of mine instead and he __froze._

_"Fine, but not for long." he stated. We walked the long way back in silence. Finally we got to the __base where there was a Pokemon Center. I led him inside and we sat down. I steeled my nerves __previously for this._

_"Red I've been thinking," that's how I begin. He snorts in a way of saying 'Green actually thinking __that's funny'. I roll my eyes at that and sidestep the bait. "Red I think I might be... Listen I've __known you a long time and after you beat me I realized that what I thought at first was rivalry and __hate was not. In fact it's actually the opposite. Red I've come to the realization that I love you. __I also don't want to leave you ever or the other way around either." I continued my confession __bravely. He stared at me like I was growing a second head. I felt that bravery steadily decrease __into nerves._

_"You're kidding, right?" he asked seriously._

_"No. I'm being serious." I replied. Then I acted on impulse and leaned forward. My lips found his in __a small kiss. That action alone froze him. My lips lingered on his only a second. When I pulled back __I seen surprise in his red eyes._

_"Green... You really are in love with me aren't you?" he asked._

_"That's what I've been saying." I replied._

_"Thank you." he told me. Then something, well two somethings, extraordinary happened. One even Red __couldn't keep a smile off his face, two he kissed me back._

"And that is how Red and I got together." I finished smiling. One of the kids had even crawled up to me and now sat on my lap.

"You told them our story without me?" Red voice surprised me, but I held the surprise back. I tilted my head back and looked to his face.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." I smiled at him.

"Not as long as you retell it now that I'm here." he sat beside me and leaned his head on my shoulder.

* * *

Thank you as always for reading.


End file.
